Tous dans le même bateau
by bellibella
Summary: Se faire kidnapper, c'est déjà inquiétant. Mais quand cela implique des courses poursuites autour du globe, des éminences grises, des supers pouvoirs, il y a carrément de quoi paniquer! Et voilà nos six amis plongés dans une aventure...supernaturelle.
1. Bella

Chapitre 1

POV Isabella

Si on observe bien le lycée, c'est-à-dire si on se met à l'écart et qu'on regarde le comportement de groupe des élèves, une conclusion saute aux yeux: non, l'être humain n'est pas mauvais, il est juste stupide, con, bête, dégénéré...enfin vous saisissez le principe, je pense.

Ma déveine? Être coincée avec ces énergumènes huit heures par jour. Mon crime? Mauvais karma.

- ...et c'est là où il m'a invité à aller au ciné! Tu te rends compte Bella? Au cinéma avec moi!

Je tournai ma tête vers Angela et lui faisais mon plus beau (faux) sourire.

- C'est génial Angie! Depuis le temps. Eric et toi ferez un couple magnifique!

- Je parlais de Ben...

Ah, c'est vrai! Eric, c'était son obsession de l'année dernière. Aujourd'hui, c'est Ben qu'elle épie planquée derrière les portes et les poubelles en soupirant.

- Avec Ben aussi!

- Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que si: vous allez au cinéma, tu es super heureuse et tu veux faire du shopping car tu ne sais pas quoi comment t'habiller.

Traitez moi de mauvaise amie, je n'avais franchement pas la tête à écouter Angela s'épancher. Un mois que mon copain m'avait larguée pour la fille la plus populaire du bahut, et mes espérances de les voir rompre bientôt s'amenuisaient au fil des semaines et de leur bonheur affiché aux yeux de tous: la vie craint!

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dire à ma meilleure amie qu'elle devrait mettre un terme à son histoire d'amour avant même de la commencer. Ainsi, son Ben ne lui piétinera pas le cœur à la première blondasse qui lui mettra son décolleté affriolant sous le nez. Décidément je hais les pompom girls.

Bref, je suis de mauvaise humeur et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger: encore 3h de cours. Je sauterais bien par la fenêtre...si on n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée.

En tout cas la journée ne peux pas être pire, c'est tout de même une consolation.

Angie était repartie dans son tripe. Décidément elle ne pensait qu'avec sa...heu...avec ses hormones.

J'étais presque contente de la quitter. Je l'aurais été si je n'avais pas 3h d'éco qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

Je m'installai à ma table habituelle depuis un mois, loin de tous et au fond de la classe, me préparant à m'endormir à l'instant où le prof ouvrirait la bouche.

Hélas je n'eus pas cette chance. Car un boulet, prénommé Mike, trouva le moyen de coller sa table à la mienne. Y'a vraiment des jours où tu te dis que t'aurais mieux fait de passer sous un bus.

Mike croit être amoureux de moi depuis la 6ème. Il me harcèle depuis lors pour sortir avec lui. Le seul moment où j'ai eu la paix c'est quand je sortais avec mon ex, après que ce dernier ait collé le débile contre son casier et lui a (légèrement) cassé le nez. Un jour on défend l'honneur de sa copine et le suivant on la largue pour une cruche.

En tout cas j'ai eu la paix pendant près d'un an. Alors j'avais un peu (totalement) oublié son existence. Il semble que lui au contraire...

- Coucou Bella. Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assoie là? Merci, c'est trop sympa! Tu as fait tes devoirs de maths? Qu'est-ce que ce cours est nul. Tu as appris pour Ben et Angela? Mes parents m'ont emmené en Californie la semaine dernière c'est pourquoi...

Je mettais en route mon super pouvoir: ma capacité à ignorer les gens. Certes il n'est pas aussi cool que l'invisibilité ou l'invincibilité, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est pratique. J'estime de plus qu'il des vies. Oui madame, grâce à lui je n'ai pas planté mon stylo dans la carotide de Mike. Si ça, ça n'est pas exceptionnel je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut!

Après l'activation de ma super-capacité le cours passa relativement vite. Merci l'inventeur du mp3. Pardon, du mp4.

Je rangeais vite fait mes affaires dans mon sac, chose assez facile vu que je n'avais sorti qu'un stylo (dans le but de tuer Mike) et fus la première à sortir. Vite vite avant que le pot de colle me rattrape, j'arrivai sur le parking, sautai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trompe.

Home sweet home!

Le destin sembla en décider autrement, car aussitôt descendue de ma petite Peugeot, alors que je fermai la portière, je sentis quelqu'un me saisir par derrière et m'appliquer quelque chose sur la bouche et le nez.

Merde, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me faire kidnapper!


	2. Edward

Chapitre2

POV Edward

En mangeant mon petit-déjeuner, je pensais à l'annonce que m'avait fait hier ma mère. Déménager n'était pas nouveau bien sûr, mes parents avaient la bougeotte et tous les deux ou trois ans nous changions d'Etat. Toutefois, nous ne vivions ici que depuis un an tout au plus.

Au moins, me dis-je, ce sera plus facile de les quitter. Une grimage me vint tout de même en pensant que je devais l'annoncer à Tanya. Sa voix avait tendance à partir dans les aigus...surtout quand elle criait. Peut-être que si je faisais comme si de rien n'étais je pourrais partir sans rien lui dire...Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je passais le reste du petit-déjeuner à m'auto-congratuler pour avoir réglé cette crise avant même qu'elle ne commence.

J'embrassai ma mère et me dépêchais vers mon amour de Volvo. J'étais en retard, or je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller en retenue ce soir, ayant entraînement de basket après les cours. Dans chacune des écoles que j'avais fait, j'étais entré dans l'équipe populaire, quelque soit le sport favori du lieu: lutte à San Francisco, natation à Dallas, etc. J'aime à me penser "polyvalent", et pas que dans un seul domaine...

Bref, cette tactique me permettait à chaque fois de devenir populaire, de me faire rapidement de nouveaux amis "pour la vie", de sortir avec l'une des filles les plus populaires du bahut. Pas besoin de préciser que je n'étais resté en contact avec personne. A notre âge tout est trop rapide pour se donner le temps de maintenir des liens déjà fragilisés par l'absence et l'éloignement.

Je soupirai. Quelque part rien ne changeait. La ville, les copains, les filles "changeaient" de noms, mais mon quotidien, mes habitudes restaient les mêmes, j'avais l'impression de faire du sur-place, de ne pas évoluer alors qu'autour de moi tout bougeait.

J'arrivai au lycée. Tanya et l'équipe m'attendaient. A partir du moment où je garai ma voiture jusqu'à la sonnerie de fin des cours, tout se passa comme il en était depuis mon arrivée. Réglé comme du papier à musique.

Les cours se terminèrent enfin, puis ce fut l'entrainement. A 19h, je me retrouvai libre...enfin, j'aurais dû l'être si dans mon immense bonté (et pour faire cesser sa voix stridente) je n'avais pas accepter de sortir avec Tanya une fois le basket terminé.

Et me voilà donc, pendant mon peu de temps libre, à jouer le parfait petit-ami, au crépuscule, dans un Seattle balayé par le vent. Oh joie!

- Oh! Regarde! On y va? Dis on y va?

Je me sors de mes pensées pour voir ce qu'elle me montre, et m'arrête net. Une voyante! A son air ravi je devine que ce n'est pas qu'une lubie et qu'elle visite souvent ce genre de charlatan. Celle-là on ne me l'avait pas encore faite. Pendant tout ce temps je sortais avec une maniaque de la divination sans le savoir! On tombe parfois sur des tarées sans s'en apercevoir... Sans mot dire, je m'apprête à tourner les talons pour m'en aller, mais (c'est qu'elle est rapide cette folle!) ma future ex m'agrippe et me traine à l'intérieur du "magasin" avant que je ne puisse m'échapper.

Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de chose. Sorcellerie, cartomancie, visions extralucides, du pareil au même pour moi.

Mon problème c'est que Tanya allait lui demander ce que lui réservait notre couple. Je vois déjà une bonne femme enrubannée de foulards lui déclarer que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, et là tout serai fini. Elle s'agrippera comme une sangsue que ni la distance ni ma volonté à rompre n'arriveront à décourager. Ces accros aux boules de cristal croient dur comme fer aux "prédictions" donnés à la va vite dans des baraques à escrocs. Et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui devra payer la séance.

Tout au cauchemar que le futur me promet, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que nous sommes désormais assis devant une petite table. Devant nous, une vielle femme à demie-cachée par sa cape à capuchon m'observe. Je dois rompre maintenant! Maintenant ou jamais!

J'ouvre la bouche mais suis interrompu par "Madame Soleil" qui m'attrape le poignet sans aucune manière. Mal élevée et escroc, ça commence à faire beaucoup! Et comme ça, sans me demander la permission, elle commence sa petite lecture quotidienne des lignes de la main; et en l'occurrence de MA main.

Et là elle fronce les sourcils.

Je m'étais trompé, c'est le genre de voyante qui voit des malheurs partout. En tout cas, si elle croit que je vais la payer pour m'avoir prédit ma mort elle se met le doigt dans l'œil! Pas un centime qu'elle aura de moi! Zéro! Que dalle!

Au bout d'un certain temps d'un silence de plus en plus lourd, je commence quand même à me sentir mal à mon aise. Est-ce que, comme les taxis, elle se fait payer à la minute? A ce rythme là elle serait bientôt millionnaire!

Je prends les devants et retire de force ma paume à son inspection. Ca devenait malsain.

Elle pousse un soupir mais reste pensive. Lassé, je me lève pour rejoindre la sortie, quand elle daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Le jour de votre destinée est arrivé. Je vois beaucoup de sang, de colère et de tristesse. Très bientôt, vous allez être pris dans le rayonnement d'une mauvaise étoile. Votre vrai pouvoir va se réveiller.

Flippant.

Je sors rapidement. Une évidence me vient tout de suite à l'esprit: cette femme est folle. La nuit est tombée tandis que nous étions à l'intérieur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les étoiles, mais elles restent invisible dans une grande ville comme Seattle.

Tanya m'a rejoint et me noie dans un flot de paroles que je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter.

Au moins je n'ai pas eu à payer...

Je mets vite fin à notre rendez-vous. L'excuse du couvre-feu parental fonctionne toujours.

Après avoir raccompagné ma petite-amie chez elle, tel le gentleman que je suis, je prends la route du retour, soulagé que cette journée se termine.

Et tout à coup, un mauvais pressentiment me parcourt l'échine. Quelque chose cloche. Je regarde dans le rétroviseur. Une voiture me suit depuis tout à l'heure. J'accélère, autant pour semer la voiture inconnue que pour me rassurer et maudire mon imagination trop débordante. Mais elle aussi se met aussitôt à augmenter l'allure. Je pousse un peu plus sur la puissance du moteur de ma merveille, ma Volvo.

Au fil des minutes qui passent, la situation ne laisse plus aucune place au quiproquo. On me suit bien, ou devrais-je dire, on me poursuit.

J'appuie comme un fou sur l'accélérateur. On arrive au niveau des petites routes de campagne, mais je continue à donner tout ce que j'ai. Je manque de me tuer à chaque tournant, mais eux aussi. Avec un peu de chance mon ou mes poursuivants rentreront dans un arbre.

Soudain je freine à fond. Une autre voiture arrive droit devant moi. Elle fait des appels de phares à celles qui est encore derrière moi.

Je suis piégé.

Ma voiture fait une embardée, et je m'écrase dans le paysage. J'ai le temps de voir des ombres s'approcher, avant de m'évanouir.


	3. Sur la mer

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

J'avais l'impression que mon lit bougeait, entraînant un cahotement très désagréable quand on essayait de dormir.

Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux pour lui dire d'arrêter. Mais ma tête était si lourde... Je n'avais pas l'énergie de soulever ne serait-ce qu'une paupière.

Je restai donc immobile pendant que mon matelas dansait la gigue. J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi. Je m'étais découverte un mal de tête horrible qui me tourmentait à chaque respiration.

J'attendais un signe d'amélioration, juste de quoi me réveiller complètement, mais il ne vint pas.

Luttant contre tout mon corps qui me dictait l'immobilisme total pour les vingt prochaines années, je réussis, au bout de trois quart d'heure d'efforts incontestables, à ouvrir un œil. Oh! pas un œil grand ouvert, non, mais de quoi voir un peu ce qu'il se passait dans ma chambre tandis qu'on me croyaist endormie.

Mais il n'y avait ni lit, ni matelas, ni chambre. Des personnes étaient avec moi, dans un espace confiné qui tressautait sans arrêt. Pourtant aucun ne réagissait. Ils devaient avoir sommeil eux aussi. Et j'avais très envie de les rejoindre au pays des songes.

Alors que mon cerveau retournait dans le brouillard de l'inconscient, j'eus le temps de me dire "un camion, ça dois être un camion". Puis, sans plus y penser, je refermais les yeux avec un soupir de bien-être.

_Plus tard..._

Je me réveillai au son de conversations tout prêt de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, sans pour autant renoncer à la possibilité de me rendormir. Par conséquent, je serrais très fort les yeux, car une fois ouverts il n'y aurait plus aucune chance d'être en paix avec soi-même.

Je ne comprenais pas la présence de ces voix.

La seule réponse plausible de ce mystère serait que je me sois endormie en classe. Or, cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, et Ange m'aurait très certainement secouée depuis bien longtemps. A part l'économie, nous avions tous nos cours en commun, or je ne me serais jamais risquée à être inconsciente en présence de Mike: ce genre de pervers on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont en tête!

La réponse me sera donnée quand je me réveillerai, mais je ne voulais pas! Cette perspective me semblait redoutable dans l'état où j'étais: un monde douillet et chaud dont le mot même de "malheur" était banni. Une utopie qui m'appartenait tant que j'aurais décidé de ne pas agir.

Mais les voix devenaient plus fortes, des cris semblaient se multiplier autour de moi. Je ne pouvaient plus les ignorer. J'ouvris les yeux.

A ma grande surprise, je me retrouvai dans une grande pièce. Des personnes emplissaient la salle. Certaines dormaient, d'autres s'étaient réunies en petits groupes et parlaient de façon agitée; j'en vis qui avaient préféré rester seules et qui observaient de façon suspicieuse les gens autour d'eux; enfin certains, comme moi, se réveillant, jetaient des regards alarmés sur ce qui les entourait.

Je sus alors que je n'étais pas seule à ne rien comprendre. Nous étions tous dans le même cas.

Le kidnapping ne faisait aucun doute. Je me souvenais maintenant de deux bras puissants se refermant sur moi alors que je me débattais.

Mais la raison restait floue.

Je pensai d'abord à la traite des blanches, mais des hommes se trouvaient parmi nous, en même proportion que les femmes, du moins il me semblait.

La pièce était gigantesque, un peu à la manière d'un hangar. Nous étions vraiment nombreux. Je me demandais comment ils (quels qu'ils soient) avaient pu tous nous amener ici sans attirer les suspicions.

J'avais une famille, des amis, je n'étais pas le genre de filles auxquelles on s'attaque sachant qu'elles ne manqueront à personne. Et vu l'apparence de certains de mes condisciples, ce n'était pas non plus leur cas.

Je m'aperçus soudain que nous bougions. Lentement, certes, mais la pièce avait un léger mouvement. Perplexe, j'ouvrai la bouche d'effroi.

Un bateau! Nous étions sur un bateau! Dans la calle d'un bateau!

L'information tournait en boucle dans ma tête sans que je puisse en saisir toute l'ampleur.

Soudain, la lumière se fit.

Si nous étions sur un bateau, et je ne doutais pas que ce soit le cas, cela voulait dire que j'étais à des miles de chez moi...Aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait pas d'océan près du Nebraska!

Ou alors la fin du monde était arrivée et je faisais partie des élus!

On m'avais placée dans un sommeil artificiel pour me réveiller avec les autres survivants lorsque l'air serait redevenue respirable.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de la nouvelle ère...

Je partis dans mon délire. Mais à mon humble avis, la réalité ne devait pas trop s'en éloigner, parce que pour le moment je ne trouvais aucune réponse convenable qui expliquerait ma présence sur un bateau, alors que la veille je me trouvais en plein cœur des Etats-Unis.

Autour, les groupes commençaient à se lasser d'échanger leurs impressions, tous comme moi ils restaient dans l'ignorance la plus complète. Parler avec son voisin, lui aussi kidnappé, n'allait apporter que d'autres questions.

Et puis soudain il y eu du mouvement.

Je ne vis rien.

Trop de gens se trouvaient dans la pièce pour qu'on puisse savoir de quoi il retournait. Seuls ceux proches de ce qui provoquait ce chahut en connaissaient la raison.

C'est à ce moment là que ça se produisit. C'est cet instant qui changea tout pour nous.

Cela arriva comme une vague qui me frappa. Je m'écroulai à terre. A travers mes propres cris, j'entendis, comme assourdis, ceux des autres.

Un douleur fulgurante me traversa de toute part. J'étais à l'agonie. La souffrance était telle que, si j'avais pu avoir une pensée à cet instant, j'aurais demandé, supplié, qu'on m'achève.

Mais la chose était si forte, si omniprésente, qu'aucune pensée n'atteignait mon cerveau, trop occupé qu'il était à ressentir l'horreur qui me happait.

Cela sembla durer des jours.


	4. Rencontres et retrouvailles

Chapitre 4

**POV Bella**

Un grognement sort de ma bouche tandis que je me prends la tête entre les mains. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu pareille migraine. J'ai la bouche sèche et la pièce tourne autour de moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir pris une cuite la veille.

Les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière qui, je le sens, est présente tout autour de moi, je me lève doucement.

Peine perdue, je retombe aussitôt sur quelque chose de mou et de dure à la fois. Je cherche à reculer mais je bute sur une autre forme. Décidément je n'ai plus le choix.

Posant mes mains sur les yeux, je les ouvrent petit à petit. La douleur dans ma tête me lance, la lumière m'éblouit même à travers le rideau de mes doigts. Une éternité semble passer avant que je puisse les écarter de ma vision. Battant des paupières, j'ajuste ma vue.

L'horreur me prend alors à la gorge. Une violente nausée me soulève l'estomac; heureusement ou malheureusement, je n'ai rien manger depuis mon enlèvement, j'ai le ventre vide.

Cette fois je réussis à me relever et je cours droit devant moi, culbutant contre les corps dont la calle du bateau est bourrée.

Car ce sont bien des cadavres qui, désormais, remplissent l'immense pièce. Tous ces jeunes encore en vie avant mon évanouissement sont désormais étalés au sol, contorsionnés dans une position traduisant une souffrance innommable, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je ne comprends pas comment tout ce monde a pu être massacré aussi vite. De part les hublots où l'on aperçoit le soleil, il ne peut y avoir qu'une ou deux heures de passées depuis mon premier réveil sur ce bateau, et à ce moment là ils étaient bel et bien vivants! Effrayés mais vivants.

Tombant pour la énième fois, je n'ai plus la force de me relever et, à quatre pattes, j'arrive tant bien que mal à atteindre un coin libre.

Je ramène mes genoux sous le menton et je me mets à pleurer. Je me libère ainsi, larme après larme, de la peur, de l'horreur, de la douleur qui m'ont envahie.

Devant ce spectacle macabre, mes chances de rentrer à la maison ont considérablement diminuées. Je suis encore sous le choc mais des questions surgissent: Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Pourquoi moi? Vont-ils me tuer moi aussi?

Je me fige à cette dernière interrogation. Je dois me cacher, attendre que quelqu'un vienne faire le ménage et partir discrètement par la porte laissée ouverte! Si je ne m'échappe pas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

Me relevant, je titube en direction de la sortie. Au bout d'un certain temps je ne vois toujours pas de porte. Cette calle est immense et je commence à me demander si elle a une fin.

Et soudain je me fige.

Devant moi, cinq personnes semblant approximativement de mon âge, me regardent. Ils sont installés contre le mur, et il semble qu'ils se soient arrêtés en pleine discussion en m'entendant arriver.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je ne suis donc pas la seule survivante.

Je les rejoins rapidement et m'affale sur le sol, dos contre la paroi.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi. Je relève donc la tête, et me décide à parler.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là?

Ces quelques mots déclenchent en moi une douleur aigue...parler n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. La tête entre les mains, je décide d'attendre d'aller mieux avant de redevenir sociable.

Autour de moi, les autres s'assoient ou s'accroupissent pour être à ma hauteur. Je leur lance un regard qui se veut reconnaissant.

- D'où viens-tu?

Je grimace en comprenant que cette question m'est posée directement et que, par conséquent, je vais devoir y répondre. Me préparant à un feu d'artifice dans mon crâne, je commence ce que je sais être le début d'une discussion qui m'apportera peut-être des réponses.

- Nebraska

En même temps, pas besoin de répondre par des phrases complètes, je ne suis pas complètement maso!

Au vue des regards échangés entre mes compagnons de mauvaise fortune, il y a quelque chose qui doit m'échapper.

- Et vous?

- Rosalie et Alice sont de Miami, Edward de Boston, Jasper de Austin et moi de San Francisco.

Je relève la tête les yeux écarquillés. Nous habitons aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis. Où étions-nous? Et que faisions-nous ici?

-J'ai été enlevée hier...je crois que c'était hier. Heu...Lundi?

Je regarde celui qui m'a parlé, les autres étant restés mués depuis mon arrivé. Sa barde de deux jours confirme mes calculs.

- Tout comme nous. Des personnes ont été envoyées pour nous amener ici. Personnellement, ont m'a attaqué par derrière, pas vu le coup venir. Crois-moi, s'ils avaient été moins lâches ils auraient tâtés de mes poings.

A le voir, le prendre par surprise étaient en effet la meilleure stratégie.

- Nous sommes dans le flou total depuis notre réveil ici, continue-t-il. Et puis, il y a eu ce truc bizarre et nous nous sommes tous écroulés de douleur. On est revenu à nous il y a environ quarante-cinq minutes. Jasper était à côté de moi, les filles sont arrivées ensemble, Edward n'était pas loin, on croyait être les seuls en vie et on t'a vue. Oh! Au fait, je m'appelle Emmet.

- J'étais là-bas, dis-je en lui désignant l'arrière de la calle. Tout le monde est mort. Je voulais rejoindre la porte de sortie.

- Tiens.

Une des filles me tend un mouchoir. Je dois en effet en avoir besoin, ayant pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps.

Je me nettoie rapidement le visage.

- Bella, moi c'est Bella.

- Alice.

Celle qui m'a donné le mouchoir me sourit légèrement, le cœur n'y est pas et je peux le comprendre.

- Et voici ma meilleure amie, Rosalie.

A côté d'elle se tient une grande blonde snob qui semble sortir tout droit des magazines de sport.

- Jasper.

Un garçon blond avec l'accent texan me fait un signe de tête.

- Edward.

Je tourne la tête pour tomber face à face avec Edward Cullen. Mes souvenirs me frappent de plein fouet. Je me suis fait kidnapper, droguer, torturer, traumatiser, pour finalement revoir celui qui ne m'était jamais complètement sortit de la tête.

Pendant deux ans il avait vécu dans ma petite ville, nous avions été dans la même classe. A treize ans, je réalisais que j'étais totalement amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien dit. Il était populaire, sortait avec la plus jolie fille du collège, et possédait l'assurance dont je manquais à l'époque.

Nous étions assis côte à côte en classe. Je me souviens qu'en plein cours, sans raison apparente, nous relevions le tête en même temps pour nous regarder. Cela nous faisait rire. Nous nous taquinions. J'admirais sa capacité à être aimé de tous. Et puis il a déménagé, comme c'était prévu depuis le début.

Je secoue discrètement la tête pour chasser ces pensée. Ce n'est certainement pas le moment de faire un voyage dans le passé.

- Alors, Alice et Rosalie, vous vous connaissez déjà?

- Oui, nous sommes des amies d'enfance! Mais Emmet et Edward se connaissent aussi, et je suis sortie un mois avec Jasper pendant des vacances au Texas, de même pour Rose et Emmy qui se sont rencontrés à Hawaï l'année dernière.

Alice semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Bella et moi avons été dans la même classe pendant deux ans.

- C'est vrai que tu bouge beaucoup! Nous avons fait de la lutte ensemble à San Francisco, précise-t-il à mon intention.

C'est vrai, maintenant je me souviens que c'est là qu'il était allé vivre en partant du Nebraska. Le changement avait dû être sympa, entre les deux le choix était vite fait.

Le fait que nous connaissions tous l'une ou l'autre des personnes présentes m'interpellait bien sûr. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas de personne croisées au hasard. Rosalie et Alice étaient très liées, Emmet et Jasper les avaient connues romantiquement, Emmy et Eddy avaient dû être bons amis durant le séjour de Cullen à San Francisco, et j'aimais à croire que moi et ce dernier avions eu quelque chose d'unique le peu de temps que cela avait duré.

- Alors, que faisons-nous?

- Bonne question. La porte est fermée, et les fenêtres ne sont pas suffisamment grande pour laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'Alice. Je souris. En effet, si Alice, qui semble pouvoir passer par un trou de souris, est trop épaisse pour se faufiler par le hublot, il n'y a aucune chance pour le reste d'entre nous.

- Alors on est coincés jusqu'au bon plaisir de nos kidnappeurs...

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de dire à haute voix l'évidence qui nous avait tous frappés.

Emmet donna un violent coup de poing à la paroi...surement pour libérer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille. Si j'avais été une karaté kid j'aurais fait pareil!

C'est alors que je remarque, les yeux rond, que Mr Muscle vient de faire un trou dans le mur. Il semble aussi étonné que le reste d'entre nous. Soit ce bateau est prêt à couler, soit il est sous stéroïdes... En tout cas c'est à notre avantage!

Je m'apprête à lui demander de casser toute la paroi, histoire qu'on puisse s'échapper, lorsqu'un léger sifflement atteint mes oreilles. Avec cette migraine les bruits sont décuplés...

Je me retourne vers la porte et je n'arrive pas à retenir un cri d'angoisse.

Se dirigeant tranquillement vers nous, tel un serpent, une fumée est en train de se propager dans la calle.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous relevons et commençons à courir dans le sens inverse, espérant y échapper, comptant pour cela sur la longueur impressionnante de la pièce.

Des images me reviennent à l'esprit. Avec tous ces morts autour de nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la Shoah, pas mal de documentaires passent chaque année à la télévision sur ce sujet. Là aussi il y avait eu des pièces fermées, des gens jetés les uns sur les autres, des morts par centaines en quelques minutes, et des gaz mortels.

Moi qui croyait que toutes mes larmes avaient déjà coulées, j'étais dans l'erreur. Très vite, toujours courant, toujours tombant, me relevant à chaque fois, de nouvelles larmes viennent troubler ma vision. Je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure. La peur panique a prit le dessus. L'instinct de survie est la dernière chose qui fait encore fonctionner mes jambes.

Hélas, nous ne sommes pas assez rapides. Le gaz nous entoure, monte jusqu'à nous. J'essaie de me protéger le nez et la bouche, de ne pas respirer, de continuer d'avancer.

Sans succès.

Pour le énième fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar (ça devient une habitude!), je tombe à terre, tandis que mon cerveau cesse de fonctionner.


	5. Dans les airs

POV Bella

Une agréable odeur me chatouilla les narines. Je me débattais quelques minutes dan un dilemme: chercher son origine ou retourner dans les bras de Morphée? Finalement les gargouillements de mon estomac l'emportèrent.

J'ouvrai les yeux pour découvrir que je n'étais plus dans la cale, cela ressemblait à une cabine. Edward et les autres mangeaient silencieusement. C'était donc ça cette odeur! On nous avait servi le petit-déjeuner.

Je supposai donc que nous étions le matin d'un nouveau jour, mais j'ignorais, j'avais perdu le compte entre mes nombreux évanouissements. De plus, des rideaux assombrissaient la pièce et m'empêchaient de voir la position du soleil.

A la vue de l'amont de nourriture mis à ma disposition, je me rendis compte que j'étais en fait affamée. Je ne tergiversai pas deux fois et me jetai sur les brioches.

Quand je fus rassasiée, je repris conscience de notre situation. Les images d'horreur de tous ces cadavres entre lesquels j'avais dû ramper et me trainer me revinrent à l'esprit. Je luttai pour garder mon repas dans l'estomac; leurs visages déformés par la souffrance ne me quittaient pas.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma cheville pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et me rendis compte qu'on me l'avait bandée. La question restait cependant en posée: qui était ce "on"?

- L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu qui nous a apporté les plateaux?

Les cinq autres secouèrent négativement la tête.

Nous sommes restés silencieux. Que pouvions-nous dire? Nous étions prisonniers, mais nous ignorions où, par qui et pourquoi. La seule chose que nous savions ne faisait qu'amplifier nos craintes: ceux qui étaient derrière tout cela avaient tués des centaines de personnes en quelques minutes sans aucun état d'âme, et nous aurions dû nous aussi y rester.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte.

- Inutile, j'ai déjà essayé. Elle doit être blindée.

La remarque du gros ours me fit rire. Evidemment qu'il avait essayé. Cela avait dû être son premier réflexe en se réveillant, avant même de se précipiter sur la nourriture! Ce garçon n'était pas très difficile à cerner.

Mon regard se posa sur Edward. Ce dernier se tenait la tête à deux mains et semblait en souffrance. De mon côté, ma migraine avait cessé, seul restait un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles.

Il n'était pas le seul mal au point. Le blond faisait une drôle de tronche, et le lutin des bois paraissait complètement déconnectée, la bouche grande ouverte.

Seule Taille Mannequin gardait son air hautain.

Je décidai de me mettre debout, ne serait-ce que pour voir si ma cheville tenait le coup. Avec beaucoup de précautions (la force de l'habitude sans doute) je me relevai doucement.

Tout semblait aller, si je ne forçais pas trop dans quelques jours rien ne paraîtra plus. Je soufflai de soulagement quand un doute me prit.

Je m'approchai du rideau le plus proche et le relevai lentement. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux comme je l'avais supposé. L'explication m'apparut de secondes plus tard. Ce que je vis me coupa les jambes. Je me laissai glisser au sol. Tout se brouilla dans mon esprit: nous étions dans le pétrin!

Car ce que j'avais pris pour une cabine du bateau de la veille, était en réalité un avion. Nous étions dans les airs et non sur la mer. Et il y avait de grandes chances que les Etats-Unis soient déjà loin derrière nous.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

Le temps s'étirait, et à chaque minute nous étions plus loin de chez nous.

- Il faut sortir d'ici!

La voix de Barbie me fit sursauter. Finalement elle aussi finissait par craquer. Sa phrase, ajoutée à la situation et au désespoir qui m'avait envahie depuis ma découverte me firent céder. Je fus prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Pendant cinq minutes mon rire emplit la pièce et me secoua toute entière.

Quand j'eus terminé je repris tant bien que mal ma respiration. Emmet me regardait incrédule mais le sourire aux lèvres. Jasper semblait hilare et Rosalie furieuse.

Seuls Edward et Alice restaient ignorants de ce qui les entourait. J'espérais qu'ils reviendraient à leurs sens bientôt, la situation était suffisamment grave pour qu'en plus deux d'entre nous soient out au moment de nous aider dès la première occasion que nous aurons de fuir.

- En quoi suis-je si drôle!

Un peu plus et elle allait me sauter à la gorge! Je refusais de baisser le regard ou de reculer face à elle. J'en avais marre des blondes pom-pom-girls au physique parfait qui me traitait plus bas que terre et me piquaient mon petit-ami!

Bah vas-y, faute, je t'en prie, lui lançais-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Il n'y a pas de barreaux, rien pour t'empêcher de sauter, j'accepte même de te pousser si tu le souhaite…

Miss je-suis-tellement-mieux-que-tout-le-monde fronça des sourcils. Mais ce fut finalement Jasper qui se leva et tira en grand les rideaux qui bloquaient la vue du ciel bleu.

L'effarement qui se peignit sur les visages de mes camarades de malheur m'apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce renversement de situation comme je l'avais cru. Personne n'avait eu le réflexe d'aller regarder le paysage, croyant surement que d'autres barreaux empêchaient le passage.

Cependant, personne ne put prononcer un mot, car à c'est à ce moment que des bruits de pas, et celui d'un verrou qu'on ouvre, nous firent tourner la tête en direction de la porte.


	6. Aro

**Bonjour.**

**Ce chapitre est celui que vous attendiez et répond aux questions que vous vous posiez.**

**C'est aussi là que commence l'Aventure pour Bella et toute la bande.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas, mes connaissances scientifiques sont nulles. Je raconte ici une histoire, pas un article pour "Sciences et Vies". Soyez donc tolérants s'il vous plaît. Le but ici est de divertir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

POV Bella

J'étais comme hypnotisée par la porte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je voyais déjà ma vie défiler devant moi. Dans quelques minutes notre sort allait être décidé. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

Une femme et trois hommes entrèrent. Les nouveaux arrivants devaient être à peine plus âgés que moi, excepté le vieil homme qui se tenait au centre du triangle que formaient les autres. Mon regard se posa donc sur lui, certainement était-il à leur tête.

Les sourires sadiques qu'affichaient ses sous-fifres ne prévoyaient rien de bon. Seule la jeune femme gardait un air impassible : les jambes écartées et les mains croisées devant, elle ressemblait à un garde du corps ; cette idée me sembla aussitôt stupide, les deux hommes avaient une carrure suffisamment imposante pour protéger un vieillard.

Un sourire éclairait le visage de ce dernier, me donnant la nausée.

- Bonjour, bienvenu, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans mon jet privé. Je suis Aro.

Ces quelques mots me laissèrent abasourdie. Cet homme nous avait kidnappés, drogués et séquestrés, et il avait le culot de se comporter comme si nous étions venus prendre le thé!

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les autres. Barbie avait l'air outré, le mec blond avait plissé les yeux, le lutin marmonnait ahuri des mots incompréhensibles, Edward arborait un sourire ironique le sourcil droit haussé et Emmet semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Je n'était donc pas la seule à avoir l'impression d'une grosse blague. Je me préparai même à chercher la caméra des yeux.

- Non! cria Pixie Girl.

Je n'eus pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'Emmet sautait à la gorge du maître des lieux et…s'arrêta en pleine action l'air perdu et les yeux hagards. Avant que quelqu'un ait pu réagir, il fit un impressionnant vol plané digne d'une personne frappée de plein fouet par un camion lancé à pleine vitesse. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait touché.

Je restai figée tandis que Jasper aidait notre voltigeur à se relever après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien.

Nos hôtes ne paressaient pas étonnés de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour ma part j'ignorais ce qui me rendait le plus perplexe: le vol plané ou l'atterrissage sans égratignures ; il aurait dû être en mille morceaux nom de Dieu!

Pendant ce temps "Aro" continuait comme si de rien n'était.

- Comme je viens de le dire, je m'appelle Aro Volturi.

A l'énoncé de ce nom mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je pris conscience de qui j'avais en face de moi. La famille Volturi était à la tête du n°1 mondial de l'industrie de l'armement, la "Volt Corp", et à sa tête se trouvait nul autre qu'Aro Volturi.

Cette entreprise avait dans sa poche des lobbys à travers toute la planète et son PDG était l'éminence grise des cinq plus puissants pays du monde.

Autant dire que nous étions mal barrés…

- Espèce d'enfoiré! Edward avait les poings serrés et le visage rouge de colère.

- Maintenant ce n'est pas très gentils après ce que je vous ai offert.

- Vous êtes un malade! Je me moque que vous soyez l'un des hommes les plus riches et puissants du monde, vous n'avez aucun droit de nous enlever et de nous cloîtrer de cette façon! J'exige d'être libérée!

Je ne cachai pas le sourire qui me monta au visage. Blondie était peut-être aussi perdue que moi, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins son attitude hautaine.

Personne ne sembla faire attention à ses exigences.

- Vous êtes un assassin! Hoqueta Alice.

- Le progrès demande des sacrifices, énonça d'un air docte notre geôlier.

Mes nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher ; exaspérée, je demandai une réponse claire.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous? Qu'avez-vous fait à tous ces gens?

Aro Volturi fixa quelques temps son regard sur moi avant d'aller s'attarder sur les cinq autres. Il semblait tenter de déceler quelque chose, nous scrutant comme s'il espérait lire en nous.

- Vous êtes le résultat de vingt-cinq ans d'intenses recherches. Ces trente dernières années des êtres humains sont nés avec des… dons particuliers. Dans le monde entier nous avons vu apparaître une nouvelle race d'hommes, unique et étonnante!

- Etes-vous en train de vous moquez de nous? Rosalie venait d'exprimer ce que je pensais tout bas. Il était impossible que les médias ne s'en soient pas aperçu, ou que des légendes urbaines ne se soient pas développées.

- Bien sûr, les Etats ont tout fait pour cacher la vérité à leurs peuples. Des humains dotés de super pouvoirs? La panique, ou du moins la méfiance, aurait été générale ; et nous aurions pu voir une véritable chasse aux sorcières se mettre en place.

Il jeta un bref regard à l'homme placé à sa droite. Cela sembla être un signal car celui-ci se mit alors à fixer son attention sur Emmet, et quelques minutes plus tard notre ami été soulevé dans les airs… Je reculai instinctivement. Ses paroles prenait soudainement beaucoup plus de réalité.

Mais je ne voyais toujours pas ce que cela avait avoir avec moi. Je savais que je n'avais aucun pouvoir, j'étais juste la "fille d'à côté" typique.

- Felix est l'un de ces super humains dont je vous parlais. Nous avons bien entendu étudié ces phénomènes dans nos laboratoires.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je n'osais pas imaginer les tortures subies par les infortunés attrapés par cet homme. Il semblait dément tandis qu'il nous contait ses petites expériences.

- Nous avons alors découvert chez ces personnes un gène que le commun des mortels ne possèdent pas, appelé par la suite "gène M".

- En quoi votre délire nous concerne-t-il! Jasper semblait de plus en plus à cran, mais il marquait un point.

- Au cours de travaux sur l'ADN qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ces mutations, l'un de nos chercheurs a trouvé par hasard des êtres humains porteurs de ce gène mais sous une forme inactive!

Je n'eus de cesse depuis d'activer ce gène chez les "endormis" comme nous les nommons aujourd'hui. Nous avons étudié des millions de dossiers médicaux et nous avons rapporté dans nos laboratoires des endormis des quatre coins de la planète.

Finalement après maintes expériences, nous avons découvert qu'un champ magnétique à forte portée pouvait activer le gène M.

- Vous êtes dingue! Personne ne peut survivre à l'exposition d'un champ magnétique concentré à un tel degré!

- Et pourtant vous êtes bien en vie, Isabella.

Alors tout pris sens. La mort de tous ces gens sur le bateau, les nausées, l'évanouissement générale. Combien de personnes avaient été tuées! Des centaines? Des milliers? Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance de survivre! C'était une exécution pure et simple! Comment ces horreurs avaient pu être cachées? Et comment pouvais-je être encore là, moi?

- Félicitation, vous êtes les six premiers à avoir survécu après dix ans d'études! Vous êtes le chaînon manquant, celui qui me permettra de découvrir pourquoi tel don est attribué à telle personne. En étudiant votre dossier avant et après la mutation, nous trouverons une manière de rendre les "normaux" anormaux. Ce n'est après tout que justice. Je serais le créateur d'une nouvelle Humanité!

- Vous êtes juste un vieillard effrayé par la mort! Etre mourant ne vous donne pas le droit de tuer autant de gens ou de gâcher la nôtre! En quoi votre vie vaut-elle plus qu'une la leur! Edward s'était relevé de toute sa taille et paraissait vouloir se lancer sur le vieil homme, mais Emmet, placé à ses côtés, le retenait par l'épaule.

Aro semblait perplexe.

- Comment…

Un sourire fou illumina son visage.

- Tu l'as lu dans mon esprit, n'est-ce pas! Vous êtes déjà entrés en possession de vos pouvoirs!

Je regardai Edward avec des yeux ronds. Pouvait-il réellement lire dans nos pensées? Il n'avait en tout cas pas nié.

- Je reviens de suite!

Les quatre partirent rapidement, verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

- Est-ce vrai? Rosalie semblait aussi perturbée que moi. Mais étrangement les autres ne paraissaient pas mettre en doute l'affirmation de notre kidnappeur.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, Jasper, Emmet et Alice aussi.

Je tournai la tête vers les trois autres, attendant leur dénégation.

- Je t'interdis de venir fouiner dans ma tête! Oui, je crois que oui…Je ressens…

- Tu es empathique.

Avant que Jasper ait pu confirmer la dernière phrase de notre nouveau télépathe, Alice sembla craquer et se mit à parler à toute vitesse.

- Je les ai vus! Je savais qu'ils venaient! C'était exactement pareil! J'ai des visions! Oh mon dieu, je croyais être folle depuis que je me suis réveillée, mais je les ai bien vus! Vous les avez vus vous aussi? Hein? Hein? Au mon Dieu! J'ai tout vu! C'est vrai, je vous le jure! Vous me croyez hein? Hein?

Je me précipitai vers elle et l'enlaçai en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Peu à peu elle se calma et respira plus lentement.

Rosalie me lança un regard assassin : quelqu'un était jaloux... Je laissai échapper un petit rire, je n'allais pas lui voler sa petite-amie, j'avais quand même mieux à faire que faire copain-copain avec Pixie Girl et toute la clique. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, me mettre devant un bon film avec un pot de glace et oublier tout ces morts sur lesquels j'avais dû ramper.

Je lâchai Alice et reculai un peu.

- C'est ridicule! Blondie déversait maintenant sa mauvaise humeur sur son amie.

- Nan! Je vois le future! Je ne suis pas folle!

- On te croit.

Emmet semblait sûr de lui. Et de nouveau une illumination me frappa.

- Tu es M. Muscle!

Emmet, Edward et Jasper se mirent à rire. Cela détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère. Les deux premiers étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et je suppose que Texas Boy subissait son pouvoir d'empathie. Au moins si Emmet était invincible cela expliquait le vol plané sans égratignure et le trou dans le mur…

- Oui, plutôt cool, hein!

- Et bien moi je ne suis pas un monstre! Je…

La porte se rouvrit et Rosalie se tut, mais nous lança tout de même un regard noir.

Nos geôliers transportaient avec eux des instruments de torture...C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je les vis.

- Nous allons devoir découvrir vos dons personnels. Pardonnez-moi pour les désagréments, mais nous avons appris au fil du temps que les…"émotions fortes" entraînaient la manifestation des pouvoirs, surtout au début, avant que vous n'appreniez à les utiliser.

Je reculai vers les autres ; eux aussi se rapprochèrent de moi, de façon instinctive. Nous faisions maintenant un bloc, nous touchant tous les uns les autres.

- Bien, un volontaire?

Je désirais plus que tout lui faire ravaler son sourire sadique.

Soudain je haïssais cet homme d'une haine intense ; bien plus que mon ex, bien plus que la bondasse qui me l'avait piqué. Il allait me torturer, m'étudier et peut-être me tuer! Et personne n'en saurait rien, comme personne n'avait rien su pour tous les autres "endormis"!

- S'il n'y a pas de petit courageux parmi vous, nous allons choisir…Mary Alice.

Un jappement échappa de la gorge de "Mary Alice". Nous nous resserrâmes encore davantage.

- Felix, Dimitri.

Les deux sous-fifres se mirent aussitôt en mouvement et se rapprochèrent rapidement de nous.

Soudain…

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il y a un instant nous étions…et là…

- Heu…on est où les copains?


	7. A l'autre bout du monde

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle année. J'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances.**

**Je pense que le dernier chapitre a répondu à toutes vos questions, et désormais vous savez dans quelle veine cette fic se place.**

**Je suis un peu en terrain inconnu ici ; donc si vous avez des pouvoirs que vous voudriez voir apparaître dîtes le moi et je verrai si cela peut correspondre à l'histoire.**

**Avertissement : je vis en France et si j'ai eu le plaisir de voyager un peu, je n'ai pas une grande connaissance des autres pays. Chers lecteur, vous habitez dans des lieux où je n'ai peut-être pas mis les pieds de ma vie. Or il se peut que j'aborde votre pays dans ma fic. Si ce que j'en dis n'ai pas conforme à ce que vous en connaissez ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! Une fic est là pour détendre, pour amuser, etc. Il s'agit d'une histoire.**

POV Bella

Une route déserte s'étendait devant moi. Une route ? Un chemin à peine tracé dans le sable et la poussière, oui !

L'air atterré des autres me confirma que personne ne comprenait rien à RIEN de cette histoire. Finalement Alice fut la première à bouger. Elle soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur un des rochers amassés non loin de là. Je la suivis aussitôt, tant qu'à réfléchir sur la situation autant être le plus confortablement installée, d'autant plus que je me sentais déjà toute collante.

L'air alentour était poisseux, fixant la poussière de la route sur toute partie dénudée de mon corps. Je retirai ma veste et renversai la tête en arrière. Me vider l'esprit. J'avais tout imaginé. Rien n'était réel. Une explication rationnelle allait tout éclairer.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je revins sur terre et remarquai que les quatre autres nous avaient rejointes. Enfin, Emmet était en chemin, tenant à bout de bras un rocher, parce qu'apparemment il n'y en avait pas assez pour six personnes. Il transportait sa charge comme un autre aurait tenu une chaise. Superman était de retour !

- Gauche ou droite.

- Quoi ?

- Gauche ou droite ? précisa Emmy en pointant la gauche puis la droite.

Rosalie semblait ne pas comprendre. Edward, Alice et Jasper ne paraissaient pas vouloir participer et moi… Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. À bien y réfléchir nous ignorions comment nous étions arrivés là. Le danger était-il véritablement éloigné ?

- Je suis d'accord. Gauche ou droite qu'importe, il faut bouger. On peut tirer à pile ou face…

- Pourquoi ?

Alice venait de se réveiller. J'espérai ne pas devoir porter les deux autres… enfin façon de parler… c'est Emmet qui s'en chargera.

- Il faut partir avant qu'on nous retrouve. Comment avons-nous atterri ici? Peut-être les Volturi nous ont-il envoyés ici. Peut-être nous observent-ils ?

- Non. Je ne les entends pas.

Edward semblait sûr de lui.

- Entendre ?

- Leurs pensées…

Et nous étions de nouveau dans la septième dimension !

- Il n'y a personne dans les environs.

- Tu l'ignores. Tu ne sais pas à quelle distance tu peux "entendre" les pensées. Tu viens juste d'avoir tes "supers pouvoirs", non ?

- Tout est désert à des kilomètres à la ronde !

- Justement, nous sommes repérables. Et même s'ils ne sont pas là pour le moment, ils peuvent arriver à tout instant ! Ils doivent avoir une armée de supers humains, et EUX ils sont nés avec ! Il faut bouger et trouver un moyen de retourner chez nous.

- Vous pensez qu'on est toujours aux États-Unis ?

- J'ai une question plus importante, Alice : qui de Bells ou Rosie nous a "télétransportés" ici ? Ensuite peut-être que celle qui nous a servis d'hôtesse de l'air pourra répondre à la tienne.

- Et pourquoi serions-nous responsables de cette situation ? Rose sortait les griffes. Il semblait que nous avions toutes deux un point en commun (à ma plus grande horreur ) : nous n'étions pas, mais alors pas du tout, d'accord pour rejoindre le camp des monstres de foire.

Le ton de la Reine des glaces ne fit pas l'effet escompté. Je suppose que s'il était déjà sorti avec elle son instinct de survie ne devait de toute façon pas être très élevé.

- Bah oui ! Eddy lis dans la tête des gens, Jazzy est empathe, Lili sait l'avenir et moi je suis super fort, donc il n'en reste que deux. Il nous montra du doigt en même temps qu'il parlait.

Cela était logique. La personne qui avait fait ça nous voulait loin du vieux timbré, donc ce ne pouvait être que nous… ou peut-être que…

- Ou quelqu'un qui a voulu nous aider. Après tout ils étaient plusieurs dans la pièce. On a peut-être un allié sans le savoir !

- Comme si Aro n'aurait pas deviné qui était le responsable. On a un pouvoir unique, il connaît ceux des siens. Aucun allié potentiel ne se serait mis autant en danger, ou il se serait télétransporté avec nous.

Décidément il avait réponse à tout cet imbécile ! Quelqu'un regardait un peu trop la télé si vous vouliez mon avis.

Je savais que je n'étais pas l'auteur de la situation. Si j'avais télétransporté le groupe nous aurions atterri devant ma maison, pas au milieu de nulle part. Instinctivement je me serais projetée où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Mais Blondie ne laissait pas tomber la chose car au même moment nous nous sommes écrié :

- C'est pas moi !

Décidément nous n'arriverions jamais à nous mettre d'accord. Alice réussit à détourner notre attention.

- Le Kenya !

Le QUOI !

- Le Kenya. C'est le nom du pays où nous sommes.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

- Vraiment ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Bah, c'était la preuve que je n'y étais pour rien. Sérieusement, c'était à peine si je savais que ce pays existait ! Pourquoi nous aurais-je amenés ici ? J'étais normale ! Tout à fait normale ! Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Et la réponse à la deuxième question est : droite.

- Alice, tu es sûre ?

- Bella, je suis psychique ! Il y a une ville pas si loin en continuant à droite.

C'est ainsi que nous prîmes à droite. La marche dura longtemps. Alice ne devait pas avoir la même perception des distances que moi. Je considérais que nous avions dépassé le "pas si loin" depuis un bout de temps. Mais Madame voyait l'avenir alors…

- Jasper, Edward, ça peut aller ?

Les deux garçons semblaient vivre un peu moins bien leur transformation en monstres de la nature. Un mal de tête me venait rien qu'en observant leurs visages déformés par la douleur.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

- Tout va parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

J'avais dû toucher un point sensible… Leurs regards meurtriers me firent accélérer le pas pour rejoindre Emmet et Alice qui étaient en tête de fil. Note à moi-même : ne pas leur adresser directement la parole pendant quelques heures… heu, quelques jours peut-être.

Mieux valait tard que jamais, nous arrivions enfin en vue d'une ville ; une pancarte indiquait "Mombasa". Je fis signe aux autres de s'arrêter un instant. Il semblait que les rôles aient été distribués pour un temps : Emmet jouait des muscles, Alice annonçait le beau temps, Rosalie se plaignait à tout va, Edward et Jasper étaient… égaux à eux-mêmes et moi je faisais part de mes commentaires intelligents et constructifs.

- Je crois qu'on doit établir nos priorités, histoire de nous faciliter la vie et de rester le moins de temps possible dans ce pays.

- Comme se loger ?

- Oui Alice, mais…

- La nourriture !

- Oui Emmet, justement…

- Des billets d'avion !

- Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, vous avez tous raison, et pour payer le logement ; la nourriture, les billets d'avions nous devons trouver de l'argent, alors combien vous avez sur vous ?

Nous n'avions rien d'autre que nos vêtements, et par conséquent les filles n'avaient ni liquide ni papiers sur elles. Les comptes faits nous arrivions à une centaine de dollars. Certainement trop peu pour six Kenya-USA. Il fallait trouver avant tout un travail et une chambre.

Au fur et à mesure de notre avancement, la foule grossissait. Il ne faisait pas excessivement chaud mais l'air empestait de multiples odeurs. Finalement nous nous retrouvions sur ce qu'Alice identifia comme Kilindini Road. C'était une grande rue animée constituée de magasins et de boutiques, et aussi d'une banque, la Barclays Bank.

Nous y entrâmes pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le tableau des changes. Ma culture générale venait de monter d'un point, je savais désormais qu'au Kenya la monnaie s'appelait le Shilling Est Africain, et qu'un dollar valait sept de ces shillings.

Nous nous étions finalement séparés en deux groupes. J'étais restée à déambuler dans la rue en compagnie de Barbie et Teddy, tandis qu'Alice était partie réserver deux chambres dans un hôtel qu'elle avait "vu", nous débarrassant en même temps des deux rabat-joies.

Le temps commençait à se faire long, Rosalie poussait des soupirs qui en disaient beaucoup, et je commençais moi-même à trainer des pieds. Mais Emmet paressait à l'affut. Il scrutait les magasins, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Et soudain, quelque soit cette chose, il sembla l'avoir trouvée. Après nous avoir dit de rester où nous étions il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers une des boutiques et y entra. Curieuses, nous nous postions de façon à voir à l'intérieur sans être vues.

Le vendeur était un garçon de notre âge environ, plus petit qu'Emmy, mais de bonne taille et un bon maintien. Avec un grand sourire, notre ami tenait en main sa montre semblant vanter les mérites de cette dernière avec de grands gestes. Et tout à coup les deux se mettent à rire. Teddy devait encore faire le clown. Pire, dix minutes plus tard ils étaient installés devant des tasses de thé et des pâtisseries du pays bien collantes.

J'en avais plus qu'assez et je m'éloignai de mon point de vue. J'avais le ventre qui gargouillait, la gorge en feu, tandis qu'à l'intérieur il se désaltérait et se goinfrait de gâteaux. Je m'accroupis contre le mur le plus proche de la boutique pour l'attendre. Rosalie sembla du même avis car elle me rejoignit, préférant quant à elle rester debout.

Au bout d'une autre demi-heure d'attente il sortit enfin.

Emmet avait réussi à échanger sa montre contre cent soixante-quinze dollars, un rasoir, trois lames, un caleçon en toile, une brosse à dent et une carte du Kenya. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Quand nous retrouvâmes Alice, elle nous informa que nous logions désormais au Castle, chaque chambre coûtant douze shillings, une chambre pour les garçons et une autre pour les filles. Jasper et Edward étaient restés à l'hôtel. Je ne savais pas qui plaindre le plus : Emmet de devoir partager avec les deux autres, ou moi de devoir me coltiner Rosalie.

Bref, nous étions à bout de nerfs, et malgré mon malaise à l'idée de nous attarder dans les parages en ignorant si les Volturi étaient sur nos traces, je dus admettre que nous avions besoin de repos. Ce n'était que l'esprit calme que nous réussirons à trouver une solution.

Il était alors seize heures, du moins au Kenya. Le prix comptait le petit-déjeuner et le thé de l'après-midi. Emmet avait d'ailleurs fauché des pâtisseries au vendeur, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive.

Après la collation pendant laquelle Teddy nous compta comment il avait réussi son premier troc, je m'endormis sur le canapé. Le partage du lit avait en effet failli mal tourné, Rosalie refusant de dormir autre part que dans un lit, et j'avais finalement préféré laisser à Alice le plaisir de partager la couche de la Princesse.

Ce n'est que pour le petit-déjeuner que nous nous sommes réveillées. Nous avons rejoint les garçons, et le reste de la journée fut dédiée à la découverte de Bombasa. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il y avait un aéroport avec un aller direct pour New York. Le billet valait près de 1500 dollars. Il nous fallait donc pas moins de 9000 dollars pour rentrer chez nous, sans compter les dépenses que nous devions faire, entre le logement, la nourriture (qui représentait une grosse charge vu l'appétit d'Emmet), les vêtements…

Au bout d'une semaine nous n'avions pas trouvé de solution. Par contre Edward et Jasper avaient peu à peu repris le contrôle de leurs corps et esprits. Ils étaient plus agréables et apprenaient à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, bien que les résultats restaient encore inégaux. Emmet avait de plus troqué d'autres petites choses en notre possession comme les boucles d'oreille d'Alice ou la chaîne de Jasper.

Nous n'étions pas dépaysés. Mombassa était empli de touristes occidentaux rêvant de plages exotiques donnant sur l'Océan indien. Certains venaient en safari. D'autres allaient à la rencontre de Mombasa port d'esclaves. En tout cas les clients ne manquaient pas à l'hôtel comme dans les magasins. Cela ne me plaisait guère d'ailleurs. En effet, comment différencier ces gens de passage avec les employés des Volturi ? Il devenait urgent de se bouger.

Nous étions justement installés à côté de touristes quand Edward se leva d'un coup. Son maintien, l'expression de son visage, tout en lui criait "Eurêka".

Il fit signe à Emmet et les deux disparurent le reste de la journée. J'eus l'intuition que nos problèmes d'argent étaient terminés. Étrangement rassurée, rien ne m'assurais que j'avais vu juste, je me calais contre le dossier de ma chaise, rabattais mon chapeau sur les yeux et profitais des rayons du soleil kenyan.


	8. Une ingénieuse idée

Chapitre 8

POV Bella

Le principe était simple. Il y avait deux cours de change. Celui des bureaux de change donnaient sept cent shillings pour cent dollars. C'était le taux en vigueur. Mais au cours officieux le dollars était acheté non pas sept shillings mais huit et demi. Et cela pouvait monter jusqu'à neuf, voir dix.

Pour les kenyans, acheter du dollar, même à ce taux élevé, était la seule façon de réaliser les biens acquis et les économies faites, avant un départ éventuel qui pourrait être précipité.

En écoutant les pensées des touristes et des locaux, Edward avait mis en place un commerce profitable. Avec Emmet, il était retourné voir Chandra, le vendeur avec qui Teddy avait effectué son troc, et s'était associé à lui.

En tant qu'occidentaux, les touristes nous faisaient davantage confiance. La verve d'Emmet, le pouvoir d'Edward et la perception de Jasper les mettaient à coup sûr dans notre poche. Nous comptions sur la commission que nous touchions : 15 %.

Chandra était présent, en retrait, lors des transactions. Un signe et il arrivait, les shillings à l'abri dans une sacoche en cuir, des billets usagés de préférence.

Mais comme nos commissions étaient en shillings, très vite nous eurent suffisamment des deux monnaies pour faire les transactions à notre propre compte, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait qu'un Chandra alors que nous étions six. Toutefois Alice, Rosalie et moi-même restions ensemble, il avait été convenu qu'il était trop dangereux pour une fille blanche de se promener seule dans ce pays dont, en fin de compte, nous ne connaissions pas grand-chose.

Ainsi nos commissions ne furent bientôt qu'une partie infime de nos revenus. Nous faisions nos propres échanges et revendions les dollars ainsi acquis à dix shillings l'unité. Nous avions acheté une Jeep pour éviter de prendre les transports en commun qui étaient, avouons-le, effroyables. Nous avions aussi acquis des téléphones portables jetables pour le temps de notre séjour afin de rester en contact.

Dieu merci, nous avions atterri dans un pays qui parlait anglais ! J'ignore comment la communication avec les autochtones aurait été possible dans le cas inverse.

Nous avions cependant encore un problème à régler. Si les garçons avaient leurs papiers sur eux lors du kidnapping, les filles avaient la mauvaise habitude de mettre leur portefeuille dans leur sac. Les passeports d'Alice et de Rosalie étaient donc bien en sécurité… à Miami.

Quant-à moi le problème avait été réglé d'avance puisque je n'avais jamais possédé de passeport de ma vie. Pourquoi s'encombrer ? Je n'avais mis les pieds en dehors du Nebraska que deux fois, toutes deux pour assister à un enterrement dans le Colorado, à Fort Collins, ville natale de ma mère. Depuis Dunning le trajet en voiture n'était pas excessivement long. Mes parents ne juraient que par le permis de conduire et je n'étais moi-même pas une grande aventurière. Mon objectif après le lycée était d'intégrer soit la Concordia University soit l'Université publique de Omaha selon le montant de la bourse que j'aurai obtenue grâce à mes résultats scolaires irréprochables. Tout cela prouvait que je n'envisageais nullement de quitter le Colorado avant longtemps. Mon enlèvement et mon séjour inopportun en Afrique était donc une première dans bien des domaines.

Nous ne voulions pas contacter l'ambassade américaine de peur que les Volturi nous trouvent. Emmet avait réussi à entrer en contact quelqu'un qui selon lui pouvait nous aider. Je ne doutais pas que de faux papiers nous permettraient de prendre l'avion à l'aéroport de Mombasa, mais il était fort probable que nous soyons arrêtées à la douane une fois arrivées aux Etats-Unis, les contrôles étaient d'un tout autre niveau.

Cependant après une longue discussion nous étions tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une fois arrivés sur le sol américain les risques étaient moins grands pour nous.

Par conséquent nous nous focalisions sur le "comment traverser l'Atlantique" plutôt que sur le "comment convaincre la douane américaine que nous sommes bien des trois citoyennes américaines". Les garçons ayant des papiers en règle nous comptions sur eux pour nous aider une fois là-bas.

Jasper et EmmyBear étaient allés voir ce fameux contact ce matin-là pour lui mettre un peu la pression, tandis que Rosalie et Alice faisaient la grâce matinée. Je me détendais donc sur la terrasse en prenant mon café.

- Je peux m'asseoir?

Je levai les yeux pour trouver Edward debout devant moi. Je lui fis signe que la place était libre et repris mes réflexions où elles en étaient.

Mes relations avec mes cinq compagnons de mésaventure était inégales. Emmet et Alice étaient faciles à aimer, ils me mettaient à l'aise et me faisaient souvent rire. Rosalie était égale à elle-même, cependant partager une chambre et une salle de bain nous avait suffisamment rapprochées pour que nos rapports soient cordiaux. Jasper était un garçon calme et distant, je ne doutait pas qu'il fut sympathique et sûrement si nous avions eu assez de temps devant nous, serions-nous devenus amis. Mais Edward me mettait mal à l'aise. Sa capacité à lire dans nos esprits étaient déjà inconfortable, mais en ajoutant à cela mes anciens sentiments pour lui, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Nous n'avions jamais été amis, nous n'avions pas non plus été des inconnus…

- Si tu veux être seule, tu peux me le dire, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, je voulais juste… parler.

Je me sentis soudain un peu coupable. J'avais cherché à l'éviter toute cette semaine et maintenant qu'il était à côté de moi je l'ignorais.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de gêner. Je tirais juste le bilan de ces derniers jours.

Le sourire qu'il me lança accéléra les battements de mon cœur à vitesse grand V. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et détournai le regard.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Quel bilan en tires-tu ?

- Oh ! Et bien il semble que nous soyons bientôt de retour chez nous… Ce séjour aura été mon premier grand voyage hors des frontières du Nebraska. Rosalie n'est pas si horrible que ça… si tu oublies ses grands airs et ses caprices de petite fille…

Si son sourire me faisait de l'effet, son rire m'entraîna au bord de la crise cardiaque. Mon béguin pour Edward était officiellement de retour. Et soudain l'idée qu'il pouvait entendre toutes mes pensées me refit virer au rouge.

Cela l'arrêta net et il me lança un regard suspicieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? A quoi penses-tu ?

- Tu veux dire que tu ne lis pas mes pensées en ce moment même ?

- Non…

Il fit la moue.

- Je ne t'entends pas.

Cela semblait l'ennuyer au plus grand point. Moi… j'étais perplexe.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas ou que tu n'y arrives pas ?

- J'ai beau écouter je n'arrive pas à te "capter".

Le groupe plaisantait souvent en comparant Jasper, Alice et Edward à des antennes satellite. La seule différence selon nous était qu'ils n'étaient pas alignés sur la même fréquence.

Rosalie et moi-même continuons à nous interroger sur nos possibles pouvoirs. Je restais cependant persuadée que Rose était responsable de notre venue à Mombasa. Par conséquent les propos d'Edward prenaient toute leur importance : était-ce la conséquence de mon pouvoir ou juste une anomalie du sien ?

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Tu m'évitais… C'est la première fois que nous nous parlons seul à seul.

La culpabilité refit surface aussitôt. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

- Désolée, tout ce qui nous est arrivé… il faut du temps pour tout digérer, et avec quelqu'un qui lit dans nos têtes c'est difficile. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Les yeux d'Edward se fixèrent sur un point à l'horizon, et je vis une vague tristesse les envahir.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est bon, je comprends. On peut rentrer chez nous, reprendre notre vie où nous l'avons laissée, mais rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Lire les pensées va handicaper tous mes rapports avec les autres. La preuve avec toi, mais aussi Rosalie et Jasper. Comment avoir des relations normales si je sais exactement ce que les gens pensent ? Nous cachons tous le plus mauvais de nous-mêmes au font de notre cœur, nous nous permettons de le laisser surgir uniquement dans nos pensés, et moi je vais être capable de tout capter. Malgré moi je saurais le côté le plus vil de ma copine, de mes amis, de mes parents. Personne ne voudra être proche de moi et moi-même je trouverai peu de personnes avec qui je voudrai être.

- Tu devrais en parler avec Jasper, pour lui aussi ce sera difficile de ressentir les sentiments d'autrui à pleine puissance.

- Mais ce ne sera pas aussi handicapant.

- Et bien Alice va surement devoir arrêter de conduire… Imagine qu'elle ait une prémonition… BAM, accident de la route !

Et Emmet va surement finir en prison. Quelqu'un l'énerve et BANG il l'envoie sans le vouloir à travers le mur ou carrément à travers une fenêtre !

Je me sentis soulagée en le voyant sourire de nouveau. Sa soudaine tristesse m'avait un peu affolée. Il avait raison bien sûr. Nos vies seraient pour toujours teintées par les événements vécus. Mes souvenirs de ces corps sur lesquels j'avais dû grimper et ramper allaient me poursuivre. Mes cauchemars n'avaient pas cessés. J'ignorais quel pouvoir j'avais développé, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois épargnée.

- Tu crois que les Volturi nous laisseront en paix si nous parvenons à retourner chez nous ?

Cette question me tourmentait jour et nuit. A quoi bon rentrer s'ils nous attendaient dans l'ombre pour nous reprendre ?

- J'en doute. Mais les parents de Rosalie et d'Alice pourront certainement nous protéger grâce à leur influence politique et financière.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui détermine le pouvoir que l'on a ?

- Bonne question, Bella.

Il soupira et fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être notre personnalité et notre caractère… J'étais plutôt bon pour déchiffrer les gens autour de moi. Et Emmet s'est toujours définit par sa taille et sa musculature…

- Et moi ?

- Toi ?

- Tu es bon à déchiffrer ton entourage alors, selon toi, quel est mon trait de caractère le plus fort ? Demandais-je timidement.

Il m'observa quelques minutes, de quoi me faire rougir de nouveau.

- Ta façon de te renfermer sur toi-même dès que tu te sens menacée. Et à côté de cela tu as la capacité de te jeter sur quelqu'un et de mettre cette personne chaos (métaphoriquement parlant) si elle s'en prend à un de tes proches.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Deux années auparavant, quand il était encore en cours avec moi, des filles de la classe s'en étaient pris à Angela.

_Angie venait de faire tomber ses cahiers par terre après avoir trébuché sur le pied d'Ashley. J'avais la certitude que cela n'était pas anodin, et la suite sembla me donner raison. Cette garce, non contente d'avoir fait trébucher mon amie et d'avoir risqué de la blesser, avait décidé de s'amuser à ses dépends._

_Elle envoya un coup de pied dans les affaires à terre, les éparpillant davantage. Angela était à quatre pattes tentant de tout réunir au plus vite et de courir s'asseoir au fond de la classe avec moi. C'est alors qu'une amie d'Ashley pris un des cahiers qui s'était ouvert sur une des pages._

_A l'époque Angela craquait sur un dénommé Ryan, un imbécile qui se trouvait être dans ce cours avec nous. Or elle avait eu le malheur de gribouiller le prénom de cet idiot dans les marges de tous ses cahiers avec de petits cœurs et des cupidons tout autour. La malchance voulut que le cahier s'ouvre sur l'une de ces pages. Très vite cela fit le tour du petit groupe. Bref du pain béni pour ces harpies._

_Elles appelèrent Ryan et lui firent part de leur découverte. Angie n'était pas à son avantage à l'époque et tout le monde l'appelait "Quatre Yeux", je vous passe le peu d'originalité de ce surnom. Tout le monde se mit à rire et Ryan commença à devenir insultant vis-à-vis d'Angie. Mon amie était au bord des larmes._

_Rouge de rage je me levai et vins arracher des mains d'Ashley le cahier en question. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit je leur lançai :_

_- Maintenant vous vous la fermez bande de débiles ! La seule chose qu'on puisse reprocher à Angela est d'avoir un sacré mauvais goût niveau mec. Tout le monde sait par Sarah et Jennifer que tu es un éjaculateur précoce, Ryan. Quant-à toi Ashley est-ce que je me moque de toi et raconte à tout le monde que tu te fais payer cinquante dollars toutes les semaines par Tyler pour lui faire une fellation les mardis matin à huit heures avant le début des cours dans les buissons derrières la cantine ? Carrie, ai-je jamais dit à ta meilleure amie Clara que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec son copain depuis six mois ? Suzie, quand on a une mère qui…_

_J'ai continué ainsi avec tous ceux qui s'étaient moqués honteusement d'Ange, puis j'ai ramassé les dernières affaires et je l'ai accompagnée à nos places habituelles dans un silence de mort. _

_Ces révélations on fait le tour du bahut. Angie et moi avons eu la paix pendant le reste de l'année._

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par mon téléphone. Alice était à l'autre bout de l'appareil et semblait affolée.

- Mets-toi sur haut-parleur, ça concerne aussi Edward.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne plus questionner Alice-Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Des policiers arrivent dans vingt minutes pour nous arrêter et fouiller nos chambres afin de trouver l'argent. Ils sont au courant pour notre petit business, on doit partir. Emmet et Jazz sont en route avec la Jeep, Rose et moi faisons les valises, vous deux occupez-vous de la chambre des garçons, on se retrouve dans dix minutes derrière l'hôtel au niveau de la porte de service. Faîtes vite !

Edward et moi nous sommes regardés un instant les yeux écarquillez avant de foncer dans les escaliers. La police allaient certainement vouloir connaître nos identités, les Volturi sauraient alors où nous nous cachions. Il fallait fuir. Nous avons saisi le maximum des affaires présentes dans la chambre, mis l'argent dans nos sous-vêtements (malheureusement l'endroit le plus sûr pour le moment). Nous nous sommes précipités aussi rapidement que possible dans le couloir avec les valises.

Soudain Edward m'attrapa par le bras et nous fit rebrousser chemin. Il nous emmena à une sortie de secours et nous dégringolâmes les marches. Arrivés au premier étage je dus faire une pause, essoufflée. Mais rapidement il me poussa vers l'étage suivant. La valise commençait à peser au bout de mon bras.

- La police est là, il faut bouger ! Les autres doivent nous attendre ! Ils vont se faire repérer si ils restent ainsi plus longtemps !

La peur me fit accélérer le pas. Je crus tomber de multiples fois. Nous arrivâmes finalement dehors et la Jeep était bien là avec les quatre autres. Emmet qui était posté non loin se précipita et nous prit les valises des mains.

Nous courûmes vers le véhicule. Rosalie était au volant. J'avais en effet appris à ma grande stupéfaction qu'elle était une pro de la conduite et une habituée des circuits automobiles.

Derrière nous des cris se firent entendre. Je me retournai pour découvrir cinq hommes à notre poursuite. Edward me saisit par la main et me tira pour me faire courir plus vite. Il était bien trop rapide pour moi. Je trébuchai, mais je continuai malgré tout.

Nous sautâmes enfin dans la voiture et Rose démarra en trompe, d'abord en marche arrière puis à fond sur la route poussiéreuse de Mombasa.


	9. Le premier sang versé

POV Emmet

La jeep filait vers le village. Encore quelques heures et nous serions aptes à nous envoler ; direction les States !

Le cauchemar allait bientôt finir. Je me sentais de bonne humeur. Je profitais même du paysage, appréciant le fait d'être au Kenya, pays où je n'avait jamais mis les pieds et où je ne remettrai certainement jamais les pieds non plus !

Jasper semblait lui aussi à son aise. Peut-être était-ce du à son empathie, mais de toute façon cela ne pouvait que lui faire le plus grand bien. Le pauvre garçon était sur les nerfs depuis notre première rencontre. Certes nous étions alors captifs de fous furieux, mais il n'avait jamais desserré les dents, même pendant nos moments de détente :

_Un mois et demi auparavant nous étions tous dans la piscine. Les autres clients étaient depuis longtemps couchés et j'avais pris les choses en main pour faire plus ample connaissance avec mes nouveaux amis ; bien que je connaissais déjà Rosie… de façon biblique._

_- Allez, Action ou Vérité !_

_Des grognements accueillir mes paroles. Je les ignorai et me tournai vers Alice._

_- Tu commences, la naine._

_Cette dernière me lança un regard mauvais qui ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire. Je haussai les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avais pas le choix. Entre temps je rattrapais Bella qui tentait de s'échapper en sortant de l'eau. Pas moyen, tout le monde jouera ce soir !_

_- Vérité. Soupira à contre cœur ma première victime._

_- Mmmm… Quel est ton nom, en entier._

_- Je prends un gage !_

_- On est entre amis Lilice ! Pas de cachoteries entre copains, et puis cela aurait pu être biiiieeen pire._

_- Gage !_

_Bon, tu ne me laisse pas le chois… je dois sortir mon arme secrète… Edward, quel est son nom ?_

_Mon ami fixa le gnome avec un sourire en coin._

_- Je t'interdis !_

_- Mary-Alice Mildred Margaret Myriam Brandon. _

_En voyant la tête que fit Alice, je ne pus contenir mon fou rire._

_- C'est jolie Mary-Alice, tenta Jasper. Mais il se tut rapidement devant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança._

_Elle finit par reprendre contenance et se tourna vers Edward, un sourire carnassié aux lèvres._

_- Edward, action ou vérité ?_

_- Action !_

_- Embrasse Emmet à pleine bouche !_

Ce soir là je découvris mes deux passe-temps favoris : énerver Lili en l'appelant Mary-Alice en toute occasion et faire rougir Bella jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au lieu de rendez-vous. Il s'agissait d'un quartier un peu en recul du centre de la ville. Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour et entrais rapidement, suivi par Jasper. Mon contact était bien là. Il nous conduisit dans la pièce du fond. La chaleur était déjà forte et l'odeur désagréable d'huile flottait autour de nous. Je souhaitais plus que tout en finir avec cette histoire.

Cependant cela ne semblait pas être dans l'idée de notre hôte qui nous fit nous installer et partit préparer le thé.

Nous étions à bout de nerfs. Jasper jetait des regards vers la porte. Quelque chose semblait clocher. Mais notre hôte revint alors avec la boisson chaude et, après nous avoir servi, sortit d'un tiroir les trois faux passeports. Je glissai la mains dans ma veste et en tira la somme fixée.

C'est alors qu'un bruit effroyable se fit entendre. Six kenyans dévalèrent dans la pièce avec des armes. Notre hôte saisit l'argent tombé sur la table et sortit rapidement.

Un septième homme entra enfin. Par son apparence on devinait facilement qu'il était l'homme à la tête des autres.

- Police. Dit-il nonchalamment.

Je regardai mon ami, paniqué. Nous avions été donnés. Le pouvoir d'Alice était encore trop précaire.

Nous ne pouvions pas être arrêté. Nous étions là illégalement, de plus les Volturi pouvaient nous retrouver rapidement grâce à notre signalement. Au moins nous n'étions que deux à avoir été pris.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous pris.

Nous reprîmes position sur les deux tabourets inconfortables, le commandant s'installa à la place du traitre.

- J'ai entendu parlé d'un petit business très intéressant…

Nous fîmes mine d'ignorer la signification de ces paroles. Mais intérieurement nous n'en menions pas large.

Vous et vos quatre amis menez la belle vie. Vous devriez savoir qu'ici rien ne se fait sans mon aval…

Ainsi la police nous surveillait.

- Dîtes-moi juste où est l'argent et vous êtes libres… avec la promesse de ne plus faire d'affaires à Mombassa. Il n'est pas dans vos chambres et vous n'avez ouvert aucun compte. Où est-il !

Je sentais la panique monter. Ils avaient fouillé nos affaires. Tout s'était passé sous notre né sans que nous ne devinions rien. Décidément Alice devait encore s'améliorer, et le plus rapidement possible ! Heureusement que nous avions découvert une latte défaite dans le parquet de notre chambre. C'était un classique mais nos billets n'avaient pas été découverts par ces imbéciles.

D'un commun accord nous avions, Jaz et moi, décidé de ne rien dire. A bout de patience, ou croyant que les autres parleraient plus facilement, il fit signe à ses hommes de nous saisir.

C'était le moment que j'attendais. Quand deux des hommes m'empoignèrent, je les précipitai contre le mur. Jasper ralentis les siens tandis que j'assommais les deux derniers. Je me retournai pour l'aider quand un coup de feu siffla contre mon oreille. Le commandant venait de sortir son arme et me visait. Je saisis le tabouret et le lui lançai. Jasper attrapa les trois passeports oubliés sur la table.

Nous courûmes vers la sortie. Notre asseyant avait repris possession de ses moyens. Alors que nous atteignions la jeep, il nous rattrapa.

- Ne m'obligez pas à tirer !

Dans le feu de l'action, nous n'avions pas pensé à prendre les armes de ses acolytes. Nous ne savions de toute façon pas tirer et même si nous avions su, nous n'avions alors pas pour dessein de blesser qui que ce soit. Je me maudis tout de même pour ma bêtise, les armes auraient au moins servi à intimider l'adversaire.

Je me tournai vers Jasper et me rendis compte qu'il était très pâle. La sueur perlait à son front.

Soudain le visage de l'homme exprima une panique comme personne n'en avait jamais ressenti. Le regard de terreur qu'il nous envoya, la grimace d'horreur qui contorsionna son visage me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Je me retournai et cherchai la source de cette frayeur, mais je ne vis rien. Et soudain la lumière se fit jour et je me retournai vers Jasper qui était désormais livide.

Tout cela ne prit que quelques secondes. Tout se passa très rapidement.

Le policier tremblait de peur. Les yeux écarquillés, il prit son arme à deux mains, la retourna vers soi, la glissa dans sa bouche et tira.

Je restai hébété devant la vision du corps sans vie.

Horrifié par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, je me tournai enfin vers Jasper pour une confirmation de ce que je pensais avoir saisi. Il acquiesça, sans dire un mot.

Je repris mes sens.

- Nous devons aller à l'hôtel, les autres doivent aussi avoir reçu une visite ce matin.

Nous remontâmes dans la jeep. Je pris le volant.

Au bout d'un moment le téléphone de Jasper sonna. J'entendis la voix surexcitée d'Alice.

- Nous sommes sur le chemin. Oui, nous aussi. La sortie arrière, d'accord.

Finalement il raccrocha.

- Les flics ne sont pas encore arrivés. Ils prennent les bagages et nous attendent à la sortie du personnelle, derrière l'hôtel.

Silence.

- Jazz-man… tout à l'heure… c'est toi qui…

- Oui.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur. Et tout à coup cette peur est devenu vraiment intense et instinctivement je… je l'ai comme renvoyé vers celui qui la provoquait.

- C'est un euphémisme ! Le mec était tellement flippé qu'il s'est tiré une balle !

Je ne tirai plus un mot de lui jusqu'à notre arrivé à l'hôtel. Alice et Rosalie nous attendaient à l'endroit prévu. Je les aidai avec les valises. Rosie s'installa au volant.

- Emmet, va attendre Bella et Edward prêt de la porte, ils vont devoir courir.

Je fis comme Alice me dit.

Et comme elle l'avait annoncé les deux derniers arrivèrent en trompe poursuivis par des policiers. J'agrippai les bagages et les jetai dans le coffre. Je sautai dans la jeep, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Bells et Eddy.

Rosalie fonça. Mais deux voitures nous suivaient de prêt. Trop prêt à mon goût. L'une d'elle nous percuta à l'arrière. Des coups de feu se firent ensuite entendre. Nous baissions tous la tête, à temps. La vitre arrière explosa. On nous percuta de nouveau. La situation était précaire. Rosie accélérait autant qu'elle pouvait, mes les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir nous lâcher.

Tout à coup Bella se redressa. Edward tenta de lui faire de nouveau baisser la tête, mais rien n'y fit. Sa respiration se fit plus intense et soudain un champ de force sembla sortir de son corps et frapper la voiture qui nous collait. Celle-ci alla se scratcher sur la seconde.

Ahuri, je regardai Bella s'écrouler sur son siège. Edward passa un bras autour d'elle et l'adossa doucement contre lui.

Nous roulâmes quelques temps, sans un mot. Alice annonça enfin que nous pouvions nous arrêter quelques minutes. Elle sauta de la jeep et alla s'asseoir sur le capot. Rosie la rejoignit. Je suivis le mouvement. Bella et Eddy furent les derniers à nous rejoindre.

Un silence pesant se fit.

Finalement je me sacrifiai :

- Je crois qu'on sait désormais le pouvoir de Bells ! Un p* de champ de force ! Trop cool.

Bella baissa les yeux. Sa démonstration semblait l'avoir vidée.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un bouclier, Emmet.

Je me tournai vers Edward, lui demandant de s'expliquer. Il haussa des épaules :

- Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées, et Jasper ne ressent pas ses émotions. De plus, Bella n'a fait que réagir au danger que représentaient ces hommes.

- Un bouclier ? Murmura l'intéressée. Oui, peut-être. Un bouclier physique et psychique… Mais comment se fait-il qu'il ne se manifeste que maintenant ?

- Tu n'étais pas en danger jusque là, lui dis-je. De plus nos pouvoirs évoluent…

J'eus le droit à quatre pairs de yeux fixés sur moi. Gêné, je regardai Jasper pour lui demander l'autorisation de raconter les événements précédents. Je me doutais qu'il ne souhaitais pas le faire lui-même.

Je m'installai sur le siège conducteur, les jambes à l'extérieur du véhicule et me mis à parler.

- Tu veux dire que nos pouvoirs évoluent ? Mais on ne maîtrise même pas les anciens ! Bella vient tout juste de le découvrir, et Rose n'est même pas sûre du sien !

Alice était au bord de l'hystérie. Habituellement Jasper était le plus à même de la calmer, mais avec ce qui venait de se passer il n'était certainement pas en état. Rosie finit par la prendre dans ses bras et à la bercer d'avant en arrière. Nous étions tous dans un état de stress effarant. Personne ne semblait pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Je revoyais les derniers événements au ralenti. Tous était simplement irréel.

Il faut qu'on établisse des règles.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Bella.

- Des règles...?

- Oui. Mon père dit toujours : "Avec le pouvoir vient la responsabilité". J'ignore ce qui va nous arriver, ni comment tout cela va évoluer, mais nous n'avons aucune maîtrise sur nos nouvelles "capacités". Etablir des règles nous donnerait au moins quelques limites. Bien sûr nous devons tous les six jurer de les respecter quelque soit la suite des événements…

- O…k… comme quoi par exemple ? demandais-je pas trop convaincu.

- Je crois que la première règle serait de n'utiliser nos pouvoirs contre quelqu'un qu'en cas d'auto-défense. Et la règle deux pourrait être : ne tuer qu'en cas d'extrême recours…

Bella lança un regard peiné à Jasper.

- Je suis désolée Jasper. Je sais que pour le moment ce n'est pas facile, mais au fur et à mesure nous réussirons certainement à contrôler ces pouvoirs. Ce qui s'est passé peut nous arriver à nous aussi. Je ne te pointe pas du doigt.

Jasper lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il l'avait compris ainsi.

- Je pense que Bella a raison. Nous soumettre à des règles de vie nous permettra de garder notre humanité. Affirma Edward

Cela nous fit à tous relever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ! s'exclama hargneusement Rosie.

- Des mecs ont pu nous enlever et de nous droguer, ils ont tué des milliers de personnes, tout cela parce qu'ils avaient de superpouvoirs. Peut-être que le grand patron en avait pas, mais les trois autres en étaient certainement pourvus. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce qu'on peut faire rien qu'avec nos six pouvoirs ? Il y a de quoi tourner la tête à n'importe qui.

- Je suis d'accord avec les deux premières règles, quelles seraient les suivantes ?

La voix de Jasper étaient comme brisée. Mais pendant les quelques semaines que j'avais passées avec lui, j'avais compris qu'il était suffisamment fort pour accepter et surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour digérer ce qui s'était passé.

- Règle trois : utiliser le minimum possible nos pouvoir sur les cinq autres sans leur permission. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble et pour que la cohabitation se passe bien… Je parle surtout pour Alice, Jasper et Edward… du moins faites le maximum que vous pouvez… Voilà, c'est tout. Je crois que nous pourrions ajouter les règles au fur et à mesure ; quand une idée nous viens on la suggère aux autres… on vote et si elle remporte six voix elle est adoptée. Cela vous convient-il ?

Finalement les trois premières règles furent approuvées par tous. Ces résolutions semblèrent jeter un certain calme sur tout le monde, comme une couverture protectrice et rassurante.

Rosie s'installa au volant et nous reprîmes la route…


	10. Où nos héros sont à un tournant

POV Edward

Nous roulions depuis des jours. Les conducteurs s'alternaient mais aucun de nous ne désirait s'arrêter. Dans chaque esprit régnait le désir de mettre le maximum de distance entre nous et le lieu où nous avions été repérés. Nous avions de l'essence en réserve dans le coffre et nous avions dévalisé le premier magasin venu pour faire des stocks de nourriture transportable et supportant la chaleur (gâteaux secs, fruits secs, chips…) ainsi que des litres et des litres d'eau. Je ne crois pas que quiconque était désormais apte à indiquer dans quel coin de l'Afrique nous nous trouvions.

La chaleur et les pensées des autres me mettaient dans un état second. Ma tête semblait vouloir exploser, et pourtant je n'avais jamais été aussi lucide. Peu à peu mon pouvoir devenait plus facile à régler, telle une radio sur laquelle j'aurais enfin découvert le bouton "volume". Je ne savais toutefois pas où se trouvait celui indiquant OFF/ON, mais j'y travaillais. Se concentrer sur les pensées d'une seule personne était encore le moyen le plus sûre d'arrêter les autres, et pour cela on m'avait envoyé un ange gardien : Bella. A chacune de mes tentatives pour entrer dans son esprit, le silence m'environnait de partout et je redevenais un homme comme les autres. Je réussissais grâce à elle à trouver le calme et à m'endormir sereinement la nuit.

Enfin, aussi sereinement que possible. Je ne crois pas que l'un d'entre nous ait pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles depuis notre départ de l'hôtel. Chacun s'attendait à voir surgir les Volturi d'un moment à l'autre avec leur panoplie de X-Men (comme nous les nommions… merci Emmet).

Jasper était le conducteur du moment quand Alice fit signe de s'arrêter. Ses pouvoirs aussi s'étaient développés. Ils étaient plus clairs, mais surtout ils étaient très nets pendant son sommeil. Alice ne rêvait plus, elle prédisait l'avenir. Ses songes étaient devenus suffisamment précieux pour qu'elle ne fasse pas partie des conducteurs. Nous l'obligions presque à dormir pour savoir enfin quoi faire. Car en effet, dans cette voiture, sous ce soleil, nous tournions en rond, fuyant un danger connu mais ignorant les épreuves devant nous. Alors nous espérions pouvoir jeter un petit coup d'œil pour nous préparer au pire. Nous étions parfois tentés de baisser notre garde, mais nous nous promettions sans cesse que nous retournerions chez nous. Alors là seulement nous serions permis de redevenir les adolescents stupides et immatures que nous étions.

Mais cette nuit où Jasper conduisait Alice fit un rêve qui changea pour quelques temps nos objectifs. Elle se réveilla en sursaut aux alentours de deux heures du matin et fit signe à un Emmet somnolent de changer de place avec elle. Elle s'installa ainsi à l'avant et chuchota des instructions. Jazz vira à gauche.

Les pensées d'Alice étaient entremêlées, peu claires et je craignis pendant un instant que cette cacophonie dans on esprit ne nous perde (même si nous ignorions où nous étions du moins allions nous tout droit). Je compris finalement que ce vacarme incessant dans sa tête était son état habituel. Tout allait à deux cents à l'heure. Ses neurones étaient des voitures de formule 1, et le pont entre le cerveau de gauche et celui de droite une autoroute.

Cela dura longtemps. Je dus m'endormir car en rouvrant les yeux l'aube était déjà bien avancée. Pourtant nous continuons à rouler, mais désormais Alice était au volant et Jasper ronflait sur le siège passager. Nous roulions vite, très vite, et il était heureux que Rose soit une mécanicienne hors pair, nous allions sûrement tomber en rade très bientôt. La conduite d'Alice expliquait mieux son exclusion de la liste des conducteurs.

Je me tournai sur ma gauche. Bella était éveillé et regardait le paysage défiler. Je lui serrai la main pour lui signifier ma présence sans avoir à dire un mot. Tout était si calme au matin que le silence semblait la seule attitude à avoir. Elle fixa ses yeux sur moi et me sourit. Je lui désignai Alice d'un coup de tête et elle haussa les épaules. Je n'étais pas étonné, notre psychique-maison était plutôt du genre renfermée quand elle avait une idée en tête, et encore davantage quand elle avait une vision en tête. Jasper était le seul à pouvoir lui soutirer quelques mots, et ils n'étaient pas souvent d'une grande aide. Par conséquent nous voyagions dans l'obscurité complète (du moins métaphoriquement parlant). Je refusais d'entendre les pensées d'Alice si tôt dans la journée. A moitié endormi, la main de Bella dans la mienne (me servant ainsi de bouclier contre le monde extérieur), je me laissais envelopper par le calme.

Pourtant ce n'est qu'à midi que la destination devint plus claire. Entre temps nous avions eu droit au réveil tonitruant d'Emmet, à ses questions ("On arrive quand ?") toutes les trois minutes, à ses blagues pourries (Qu'arrive-t-il quand deux blondes…?) qui lui valaient des tapes sur la tête. Bref, la vie sur la route commençait à nous peser et nous rêvions de notre hôtel.

La première chose que l'on pouvait apercevoir était un ensemble lointain de bâtiments, une sorte d'assemblement de fermes. Cela était rustique mais sympathique. Rien d'autre n'était visible autour sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Sans un bon guide (le nôtre était omniscient) il semblait impossible de trouver ce lieu : pas de chemin, pas de pancarte, pas de voisins. Nous avions atterri sur une île déserte sans océan alentour.

La voiture stoppa et Alice fut la première à mettre pied à terre. Nous avions pourtant encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche pour atteindre les bâtiments.

POV Rose

- Il est préférable de continuer à pied à partir d'ici.

Cela me rendit méfiante : aller à pied ? En plein désert ? Alors que la route continuait jusqu'au loin ? Sérieusement ? Il y avait anguille sous roche ou je ne m'appelais pas Rosalie.

- A terre !

Le cri d'Alice fut suivi d'une explosion à quelques mètres à notre gauche.

D'un mouvement d'ensemble nous courûmes vers une bosse de terre qui nous offrait un minimum de protection.

Revenant de ma stupeur j'évaluai rapidement les choses : nous étions attaqués. Je regardai les autres se positionner après être parvenus à la même conclusion. Les garçons se placèrent automatiquement devant, nous obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

Depuis des semaines que nous étions ensemble, une certaine dynamique de groupe s'était mise en place, en réaction à l'environnement hostile et à notre situation plutôt précaire. Les garçons étaient devenus extrêmement protecteurs envers nous trois. Il n'était donc pas rare de vois Jasper empêcher Bella de tomber, Edward devenir menaçant quand un étranger s'approchait trop près de moi, Emmet prendre soin que rien n'arrive à Alice quand elle était perdue dans ses visions.

Si nous avions des affinités différentes les uns avec les autres, le lien qui nous unissait était égal entre nous six. Il m'était désormais difficile de me mettre en scène en pensée sans que l'un des cinq autres soit aussi présent. Peu à peu, même dans mes pensées, j'étais « nous » avant d'être « moi ». Nous étions si différents que chacun tenait un rôle essentiel dans notre dynamique.

Un bruit assourdissant me fit revenir à la réalité. La terre sembla se fendiller et il fallut abandonner précipitamment notre cache.

Un tremblement de terre ? Impossible !

Nous étions désormais exposés, accroupis pour ne pas être des cibles trop faciles.

Edward, Jasper et Bella chuchotaient entre eux. Si Alice était un merveilleux guide, ces trois là s'étaient révélé de fins stratèges. Leur capacité à analyser une situation et à en tirer des solutions nous avait permis d'en arriver où nous étions.

La route n'avait pas été de tout repos, et dans ces coins reculés de la civilisation les groupes armés n'étaient pas rares. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment ils avaient réussi à monnayer notre passage sur le territoire d'un des groupes les plus sanguinaires de la région contre un sac de couchage, les bottes de Jasper et un panier de fruits…

Je me tournai vers Alice et lui lançais mon fameux regard : « WTF !». Elle soupira avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

« C'est un test. Si nous le passons nous pourrons enfin en savoir plus. Si nous échouons…é

« Nous mourrons » acheva Edward. Merci, je n'avais pas compris, une clarification de ta part était ce dont nous avions tous besoin. Mais quel con ! Il se tourna vers un sourcil levé. Oui Edward, on sait que tu lis dans les pensées, ne la ramène pas.

« Et bien, il ne nous reste qu'à gagner ! », tonna Emmet.

Je me frappai le front de la main, j'étais entourée de crétins.

Je vais devant.

Bella…

Je suis un bouclier, Edward. Alice et toi avez besoin de concentration pour nous guider dans la marche à suivre.

Je suis d'accord avec Edward, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire devant un séisme ?

Jasper venait de soulever un bon point : que faire devant les éléments ?

Mais si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Alice, ce sont des gens comme nous, avec des pouvoirs. Nous devons juste trouver une façon de les atteindre et de leur mettre une raclée !

Sous le regard inquisiteur de notre amie, Bella s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Sans les tuer, on a compris Alice. »

Ce sont nos futurs alliés. Si tout se passe bien ce sera une étape clé de notre voyage !

Alice semblait plus excitée qu'inquiète. Toutefois, nous avions appris à nos dépends que ses visions n'étaient pas inscrites dans le marbre.

_Une semaine plus tôt_

_La situation politique de la région n'était pas stable. Nous allions enfin quitter le Kenya. Certes pour la Tanzania, mais cela consistait un bon début. Nous avions décidé de rejoindre Madagascar où nous espérions trouver le moyen de prendre un avion pour les Etats-Unis, ou du moins l'Europe. Bref, un continent civilisé. Depuis la découverte de ma responsabilité dans cette galère, je haïssais mon professeur d'Histoire. A quoi servait-il de verser autant d'argent dans une école privée pour suivre un cours intitulé « Politique électorale au Kenyan, de la colonisation à aujourd'hui » ? Je vais vous le dire : à se téléporter au milieu de nulle part dans un moment de panique après avoir été menace de tortures par un psychopathe milliardaire. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à l'Italie ? au Canada ? à Tahiti ? Je blâmais entièrement Mrs Poot pour cela._

_Nous nous préparions donc à passer à la frontière. Nous devions faire attention car des milices armées effectuaient des rondes et ils n'hésitaient pas à tirer. Alice nous prévenait des détours à effectuer pour ne pas faire de mauvaises rencontres._

_Nous étions presque arrivés quand nous des bruits de voitures se firent entendre. Alice se plongea aussitôt en transe pour repérer ce qui semblait lui avoir échappé. Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions encerclés et notre vie semblait clairement mise sur un fil._

_Alice nous appris qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il allait se passer et, admettons-le, cela nous fit paniquer. Nous nous étions beaucoup trop reposés sur ses pouvoirs, et cela était mauvais._

_Quatre hommes de la milice étaient sortis de leur véhicule et venaient à nous. Jasper, Emmet et Edward décidèrent d'aller à leur rencontre pour nous éviter à nous les filles de nous retrouver face à eux._

_La discussion paraissait animée, mais rien ne semblait en sortir et nous étions frustrées d'être coincées dans cette maudite voiture._

_Trop c'était trop : Rosalie Hale n'était jamais frustrée. J'ouvris la portière, descendis et me dirigea fermement vers le lieu de réunion. En peu de temps Bella m'avait rattrapée et tentait de me faire revenir dans notre boîte de conserve attitrée. C'était mal me connaître._

_J'arrivai, tant bien que mal, à la tirer dans le sens contraire, et je me plaçai à côté d'Emmet. Les garçons paraissaient à bout et la situation n'aurait pu être pire._

_Mon arrivée sembla toutefois envenimer la situation encore davantage. Au vu des regards lubriques de nos interlocuteurs et des regards furieux de Jasper et Edward je compris que les négociations allaient m'inclure si nous ne trouvions pas un moyen. Je reculai et me plaçai à côté de Bella qui était restée intelligemment en marge. Je me sentis rapidement honteuse de mon comportement – je soupçonne encore Jasper d'avoir utilisé son don sur moi._

_Je jetai un regard vers la voiture où se trouvait encore Alice. Mon amie d'enfance se reposait depuis le début sur ses pouvoirs, et au moment où ils ne fonctionnaient plus elle se sentait sûrement trahie et perdue. J'attrapai la main de Bella et la serra très fort. J'avais besoin de sentir une amie près de moi alors que je me sentais vulnérable et faible._

_Elle sera plusieurs fois ma main, puis elle la lâcha et se dirigea vers Jasper pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Edward évidemment entendait tout par les pensées de Jasper et Emmet était inutile, trop occupé à essayer d'intimider nos adversaires, ce qui m'aurait fait rire si nous avions été dans une situation normale, mais nous étions à ça d'être exécutés et violée. Bref, cela ne me fit pas rire._

_Je me rapprochai un peu pour entendre._

_Aussi irréel que cela était, Edward se mit à leur parler fruits. Il venta leur saveur, leur jus, mima l'action d'en manger un. Autour de nous les hommes commencèrent à saliver. Ils échangèrent quelques mots dans leur langue natale que je supposai être du Swahili. Edward semblait comprendre leur langage car il se mit aussi à le parler. La décision des garçons d'apprendre le dialecte local payait donc._

_Cela continua pendant plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps Bella avait réussi à nous ramener dans la voiture sous le très bon prétexte qu'il y avait de l'eau et de quoi manger. Elle avait apporté une bouteille aux garçons, et aussi quelques oranges bien juteuses que nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à voler quelques jours plus tôt._

_Le jour se termina avec Jasper revenant en chaussettes à la voiture et Emmet emportant tous nos fruits et un sac de couchage pour payer nos droits de péage._

_Nous comprîmes ce jour là que nous ne pouvions pas entièrement nous reposer sur le talent d'Alice, le futur n'étant pas écrit dans le marbre._

_Fin du flashback_

Bella poussait sans arrêt Edward et Jasper à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour manipuler ceux alentours. Pour dépasser la culpabilité que les garçons éprouvaient encore, elle leur disait « Alice, Rosalie et moi sommes votre responsabilité, vous devez utiliser tous vos atouts pour nous protéger et nous ramener chez nous. Est-ce tant vous demander que d'utiliser un peu de vos pouvoirs ? Je ne crois pas, non. Alice se donne à 100% pour nous guider, Rose nous a sauvés cet horrible avion. Dieu ! J'ai moi-même déglingué des voitures qui nous poursuivaient. Vous allez nous laisser faire tout le sal boulot ? ».

Alice essayait tant bien que mal de protéger Jasper. Depuis la mort de cet homme au Kenya il faisait des cauchemars, mais au fil des semaines cela c'était apaisé. Il semblait que la tactique de Bella de les déculpabiliser envers leurs dons fonctionnait. Toutefois Emmet et moi étions parfois mal à l'aise. Nous nous regardions et nous nous comprenions instinctivement : et s'ils venaient à trop les utiliser ? Leurs pouvoirs étaient incroyables et puissants, si cela leur montait à la tête, ils deviendraient dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait d'utiliser leur pouvoir sur nous ?

- JASPER

La voix d'Edward essayait de se faire entendre. Le vent s'était soudain lever et sa vitesse ne faisait qu'augmenter. Nos oreilles n'allaient par tarder à saigner.

- Combien de ces personnes as-tu à ta portée ?

Jasper se concentra. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il éleva sa main et l'ouvrit. Cinq. Il pouvait atteindre cinq personnes. C'était déjà quelque chose. Avec un peu de chance celui qui provoquait ces phénomènes allait être stoppé.

- Génial. Insuffle-leur…

- De la peur. Termina Bella.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

- Jasper, écoute-moi. La dernière fois était un accident. Tu étais trop près de lui, et tu t'es concentré trop fort. Aujourd'hui ils sont à des centaines de mètres et ils sont cinq, l'effet sera amoindri.

Mais il refusait de bouger.

Je me tournai vers Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Va-t-il les tuer ?

Nous étions à un moment clé. S'il réussissait à leur faire peur sans les blesser, alors Jasper serait libérer d'un grand poids. Il était temps qu'il tourne la page. Nous étions encore loin de chez nous et nous avions de grande chance de devoir encore nous défendre et de tuer s'il le fallait. Certains d'entre nous étions plus prêts que d'autres à se salir les mains, mais après tout, nous tenions tous beaucoup trop à la vie pour ne pas y venir un jour ou l'autre.


End file.
